A moving object tracking device that tracks a moving object, detected from a plurality of camera videos, across cameras has been known. Among conventional moving object tracking devices, a configuration in which whether or not moving objects reflected in each image are the same is determined based on appearance of the moving object in the image to obtain each tracking result of the moving objects has been known.
In the conventional moving object tracking devices, however, the moving objects reflected in the respective images are associated with each other (tracking information is generated) based on the appearance of the moving object, and thus, it is difficult to cope with a change in clothing when the moving object is a pedestrian, for example. In addition, in the case of limiting to pedestrians, it is possible to associate the moving objects reflected in the respective images with each other using results obtained by recognizing a face even if the appearance varies due to different kinds of clothing and environmental change, but such association is possible only for sections where the face can be seen. It is difficult to track the moving object over a long period of time in the above conventional tracking device.